


Keyblade-Wielder in new world (Law x fem! Keyblade-Wielder! Reader)

by Justapeanutweebhere



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Crossover, Dressrosa Arc, F/M, Punk Hazard Arc, Romance, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justapeanutweebhere/pseuds/Justapeanutweebhere
Summary: This fanfic is made just for fun.One Piece x Kingdom Hearts crossoverOP timeline: Punk-Hazard arcKH timeline: between after KH 2 and before KH DDD.She's a Keyblade-Master but will rarely said it that she is to others.  Except some...EVIL guys. Well it depends which how the evil guys are.Eng is not my first language. My writing may not be beautiful written like a book but, I hope that it will be an enjoyable read. And hope you like it.One Piece is from Eiichiro OdaKingdom Hearts is from Square EnixI have also post that fanfic on Tumblr
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the writing is pretty.... decent. If my writing is getting better (I hope) then I'll edit it and make it better. (Also remind you that the story is for fun.)

Chapter I

3rd pov

As she opened her eyes slowly she saw the color white. The ground feels cold and soft. "Where... Where am I? " She slowly stands up and looks around. All what she sees is snow. The cold wind blew in her face and she shivers from it. "Brrrrr... So cold! If I knew I was going to this place I would wear warm clothes." (Name) looks around again till she noticed a huge mountain. 

"A mountain, that means that I'm in winter land or something like that." She thought, but also wonders if there are people in this cold place. "Guess I'll look around, maybe I'll see them." (name) walks to the huge mountain and she saw a big grey metal door right in front of her. 

Before her hand reaches the metal door, she hears a voice. She turns around and sees a group of people in yellow suits in the mist. For some reason she feels very sleepy. "Wha-....What happened. Why do I feel so tired... Then the cause is from-..." She realizes that the group must have done something to her. Her body drops on the floor. (Name) feels so tired and sleepy. Her eyes glares at them. "What have you done to me....." After saying that, her eyes close and drift to sleep.

The yellow suit man walks to her unconscious body.  
"Do you think she belongs to the group?" "I don't know but, probably" Replied the other man.  
The yellow suit man grabs the rope to tie her up. When he's done, he picks her up. "Done. All right let's bring them to the master." 

Few minutes later they bring the unconscious intruders to the Lab.  
"I'm here to report, master. We seized the Intruders. I assume they are pirates." The yellow suited man said it to a gas-like form with a creepy face.  
"Oh. That's perfect. We were running low on guinea pigs. Shurorororo. SHURORORORO." He said that, before he's laughing. 

The strange gas-like form looks at the group of unconscious Intruders sleeping on the floor. "Shurororo. Well, well...They all look unique and interesting. They're gonna be good test subjects." "Yes, i thought you would especially- Master look!" After the yellow suit man said that he pointed out to a weird creature. The color of black like Darkness. His eyes are like yellow light. He moves like he's searching for something. 

But then out of the blue popped out more creatures.  
"What the hell! What are these!?"  
The strange gas-like form was shocked. He had never seem them before. The shadow creatures are running to where the group of yellow suit men and the strange gas-like form are standing. "Master! What shall we do?" Asks the yellow suit man. "Destroy these creatures!" Replied the strange gas-like form. "Yes, sir" The whole group in yellow suits are attacking the shadow creatures.

But some of the shadow creatures are not going to the group but to unconscious (name's) body and one of them that was charging has noticed it. "Oi! They're going to the pirates! Stop them." A couple of the yellow suit group are going to the unconscious bodies where the shadow creatures are. 

The group destroyed the shadow creatures one by one.  
But something happens....  
"Uwaaaaaah!" There was a ray of light coming out of his body. *shing* And a magical heart float out of his body.  
The shining heart turns then into a creature just like them, but looks different. The shadow creature wears a helmet and on his body it has he has symbol of a heart. And the body of the yellow suits man vanishes away.

All of them can't believe their eyes. One of their men has turned into one of these shadow creatures. "W-What just happened?" Said one of them in the group. The strange gas-like form can't believe what he saw. That man's heart turns into a shadow creature.

"Shurororo, now that's interesting. You capture that creature with that helmet and bring him to the experiment room." He commanded to the yellow suit man.  
"Yes, sir." He replied and chase the helmet creature. The strange gas-like form looks at the rest of the suits group. "Have you destroyed them all?"  
"Yes. Oh, Master we also find a cyborg that you especially like." "Oh, what a rare find. He is worth testing. You're right. I can't wait. Will this be all?" Asked the strange gas-like form.

"It seems there was another man who looked like one of them but....I assume they had a falling out and he was murdered. All that remained was his skeleton. Such brutality is not so unusual for pirates." Replied one of his men. "I see. All right. I want you to lock them in a room and make sure they can't escape. Shurororo." "Master, can you change our man back into himself." Asked the yellow suit man.  
"...I'll just see what I can do but, now bring them to the room." He said that and watch his group of men bringing the intruders to the room.

"What a bunch of fools. What the hell do i know to bring him back?" The strange gas-like form thought of what just happened. "It was very interesting that the heart changed into a creature. And that heart....It looks like....Magic... I'm going to research it and find out what it is." "If you want to know. I can tell." The gas-like form was startled by a unexpected voice. He turns around and saw a man wearing a black hood. He couldn't see his face. "Who are you!? And where do you come from!?" Asked the startled strange gas-like form. "Calm down. I'm not here for your experiments. I'm here for something else."

To be continued....

I hope One Piece character are not ooc. And I hope that reader Is not Mary Sue. (._. ;) If they are, then please let me know and I can edit it. 

Oh one thing she's not powerful like Sora. She has three different keychains to change her Keyblade. And that is Starlight (my fav), Shooting Star and Royal Radiance. By Shooting Star she can change into Element form and has shot locks. By Starlight she has not second form but we'll shot locks. One more thing she can't always use magic. Like in KH 2 and 3 gameplay if she use Curaga then she can't use magic for around 20 seconds just like in the game. And that's it.


	2. Chapter II

3rd pov

She hears voices in the background and opens her eyes and sees a blonde man wearing a black suit standing before her. His back is facing her and the Heartless are standing in front of him. The Heartless are running to him and he kicks them away. She tilts her head up and saw on the left side a woman with orange hair and a small reindeer is standing next to her. 

The man in suit kicks the Heartless away, but they keep coming back. "What the hell are these things!? Go away!!!" Said the man in the suit while he's still kicking the Heartless away. Everytime he kicks the Heartless, they fly through the air and land on the ground. "I don't know, but they look creepy." Said the scared the woman with orange hair. "Uwaaah!!! More creatures are coming!" Cried the small reindeer out.

But the Heartless keep on attacking them. The man in the suit grows in frustration and uses all his force to kick them, hard. "Go away, you little freaks!" The Heartless are crashing against the wall with brute force and a couple of Heartless are turning into dust. The others are falling on the ground, stand up and attack him. (Name) stands up and when she looks at the right side, she sees a cyborg snoring while he's still laying on the floor. (Name) also notices that she and four others are locked up in a big room.

The man in the suit turns around and sees that (name) is awake and stands behind him. His eyes turn into pink heart shapes and he grabs her hand. "Are you all right, Mademoiselle?!" He asked. "Y-Yes i'm all right." Respond (name) while she was startled. "Look out!" (Name) yells while pushing the blonde man aside and she pulls out her keyblade out of thin air. The three saw that she holds a weapon that looks like a giant key. "So the Heartless are here." (Name) to herself.

(Name) charges the Heartless and slashes them easily with quick movements. She glances around if there are more Heartless and if she has destroyed them all. But it looks like this is just a beginning. "Are you all right?" (Name) asks the three others. "yes, we're all right. Thank you." The orange haired woman responses. "My name is (Name). What's yours?" My name is Nami and this is Chopper, Sanji and the man who's sleeping, is Franky. Nami replied. 

"But do you know these creepy things?" Asks Nami to (name). "Eh, yes I know these creatures. But don't worry It's my...mission to destroy them. I'm a hunter." Replied (name) and becomes nervous. "I see, but your weapon is coming out of nowhere, how did you do that?" Asks Nami. (Name) grows a bit more nervous. It has never happened before, that someone asks about it.

"Stay calm, (name). Stay calm." She said in her head. "Maybe, she's a Devil-fruit user?" Said Sanji. "Devil-fruit user? I have never heard of it.... It's better not to ask them what it is, or else it makes me suspicious. I'll just say yes and ask a person I hope secretly what an Devil-fruit user is." (Name) said to herself. "Yes, I'm a Devil-fruit user. But now we can better focus on how to escape. We can't stay here." (Name) said and looks at the three. "She's right but, how?" Said Nami and thinks of a plan. "If there was a keyhole in the door, we could've escaped." (Name) mumbled and sighs in disappointment.

Sanji walks to a giant metal door and have numbers on it. He kicks the door with all his might over and over and over. Minutes has passed but the only result was he has made a dent in the giant metal door. And all that noise that Sanji has done by kicking the giant door has awakened Franky."Sanji, what are you messing around with?" Franky asks while sitting right up. "Oh. You're up." Said Sanji. "Can't you see?" Said Nami in a bit sad tone. "Oh no, Franky! We are locked up!" Chopper cried out. 

Franky looks around and noticed that he's in a different place. "Oi, What's this place!? Where are we!? He asks and then he noticed he saw a woman that he never saw before. "And who is she!?" "That's (Name)-Chan." Sanji points his finger to (Name). "Nice to meet you, you're Franky right?" She said and gives an awkward wave. "Yes, and nice to meet you. And how did we get here? I was eating Giant Shellfish dessert on the deck and...I can't remember after that! Franky said with confusion. 

"I assume that somebody used sleeping gas and seized us once we fell asleep." Said Nami and then she looks at (Name). "Has that also happen to you?" She asks. "Yes, it has also happened to me. By me it happens when I was near by a giant metal door entrance. I saw behind me a group of people in yellow suits and then they used sleeping gas on me." (Name) responsed. "What?" Frankly is still a bit confused. "Our ship was in fact filled also with gas. I'm sorry. I wish I could've noticed a little sooner. (Name)-chan, you have said about the group in yellow suit use also sleeping gas right?" "Yes." She answered his question. "I see." Sanji said and understand the situation more of how they beland here.

Franky stands up and looks around again. "What should we do?" He said and questions himself. "Are they gonna sell us?! Are they abducting humans?!" Chopper said while still being scared and tears are in his eyes. "But if they took all of us on this ship, where's Brook?" Franky asks and looks at the others. "I don't know. There are only four of us and here. (Name) is also seized so there are now five of us here." Said Nami. "If they're abducting humans they wouldn't need a skeleton. Said Chopper. "You're not human either." Franky said while looking at Chopper. "Neither are you! That's enough!" Sanji said angrily.

"You guys." Suddenly there was a unexpected voice. "Hmmm?" Sanji notices that he hears an unknown voice. "Did anybody say something?" Asks Nami. Chopper looks around where the voice comes from. "No it wasn't of us." Responsed Franky. "We have heard a voice so that means someone is also here." Said (name). "Do you guys like hanjimono?" That means "puzzles" In a foreign language." All of them hear a voice again and see something very strange in their eyes. "What is that?" Said (name) while curious looking at the strange thing.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter III

3rd pov

Everyone was watching at some strange thing. Chopper comes closer and (name) comes along to take a look at the pieces of blocks on the floor. "Was it this thing that just talked?" Said Chopper while looking at the weird blocks. "I think so." Said (name) while analyzing what the strange thing is. "What is it?" Asks Chopper. "Don't call me an "It"! Said the piece of block with a mouth and Chopper freaks out. "Waaaaaagh!" And he hides behind Franky's leg. "So it's that piece with mouth speaks." Said (name) while grabbing a piece that has an eye. "It's..." Said Sanji while wonders what it is. "What? A bug?" Said Nami and looking what that thing is. "A new kind of Transponder snail?" Said Franky. "There are eight of them! I hadn't noticed." Said Chopper while still being scared. (Name) looks at the other pieces. She sees a mouth, eyes, nose, ears, hair blocks. Her eyes widened when she realized what it is. "Oh my Gosh! These are human pieces!" (Name) also freaks a bit out, but still hold the block that has an eye on it.

But the biggest question for herself is....How did this happen? "What!?" All the four Strawhats say and look at the pieces strangely. "So, it's not a bug?" Says Nami. "Of course i'm not a bug! You guys don't seem like bad people. These are all parts of my face. Could I ask you to put them back together?" Ask the strange human thing. "Your face?" Frank says while grabbing the pieces. "Oh yeah, this is a mouth. This is an eye." Franky tries to put the face right. (Name) gives Franky a piece with an eye on it. "Like this?" Franky said when he's done fixing it. "How is it!?" Said Franky. The face misses a neck and nose but Franky and Chopper haven't realized it. "Yeah, it looks like a face now!" Said Chopper. 

"No no. You left out some parts." Said the weird face. While Franky is thinking how to fix it, Nami is going to try to put the face right. "I think It's like this!" She said and fixes the face....kind of. The eyes were on the wrong place, the left eye in on the right side and the right eye is on the left side. The mouth is upside down. "How about this." Nami said. "It's completely wrong!" Said the weird face in frustrated tone. "No no, this is better." Said Sanji and tries to fix his face. When he's done, all the parts were on the wrong place. "Ha ha alright, that's fine." Said Franky. "No! No!" The poor human face wants just his face to be fixed. "I wanna try it too!" Said Chopper enthusiastically. 

"You guys! Stop playing with my face!" The human face shouted. "Let me do it." Said (name) and fixes his face. When she's done the face looks fixed. Everything is in good place. "It's done. Piece of cake. Now it looks like a normal face." Said (name) and grins. "Looks like a human face now!" Said Franky. "I feel like everything is in the right place. Anyway, thank you women." Said the human face. "No problem." Said (name)."A severed-head just talked!!" Shout the four except (name). (Name) glances at the human face and her eyes are suddenly widen and realizes that it is a talking head. "Waaaaah!!!" Oh my Gosh!!! A talking head!" "You just noticed!?" Shouted the head to all of them. "How can you live like that!? Are you possessed!?" Shout Chopper while holding a golden cross necklace. "I don't know. I didn't wish to become like this. That bastard...He used some kind of magic! I thought I was dead when he cut me, but I ended up like this." Said the head. "Magic? Does magic exist in this world?" Said (name) in her head. "To be kept alive after being sliced apart is...A dishonor to a warrior! 

"You were cut down by the enemy." Said Sanji. And you're still alive, even just a head? How?! I don't get it!" Said Chopper while looking confused at the head. "He's like Buggy! How strange." Said Nami. "But where is the rest of your body?" Asks (name) to the head. "I don't know. But I think that bastard had left my body outside! Argh! I wish I could slice open my belly and let my body decay. But there are things I must do, even if my greatest failure must be known!" The head said with frustration. "By the way, you...Do you know where we are?" Nami asks while coming a bit closer to the head. "You"?! How dare a female adress me, a warrior, in such an informal manner?! Women shall walk three steps behind men and adress them with a modest grace!" Said the head. "What kind of nonsense are you talking about!? And she just asks a question?" Said (name) to the head in a bit angry tone. She can't believe what the head says. For (name) it is nonsense.

"Nonsense!? That woman said "you" to a warrior!" Shouted the head at (name). "Because we don't even know you and where you come from. I don't know who these four are till we introduce eachother." (Name) said and sighs. The head was quiet for a few seconds. She was not wrong, they don't know each other and where they come from. "I-Incindentally, who are you people? I heard that you're dragged here from the ship." The head said and looks at (name). "And you by the entrance." He said to her. "I'm a hunter and I hunt these shadow creatures that I'm sure you have seen in this room." Said (name). "I see, those things are dangerous. Even I have never seen them." Said the head to her. "Yes they are. I also don't know what these H-creatures are but I will hunt all of them down." Said (name). "And that strange weapon that comes out of nowhere, do you use magic?" (Name) sweat drops. "You can say that." That was her answer. "And we are pirates." Said Sanji. "Pirates?! You people are pirates?!" The head shouted at the four and grit his teeth. "I loathe pirates. They make me vomit!" The head said with hatred. 

"Pirates?" Said (name) with questionable thoughts. For (name) they don't really like pirates like in the books she has read. The group looks really friendly but are they trust worthy? "I don't know if I can trust them fully but, I can't also judge too quickly....I'll just see how it goes." (Name) thought. "I thought that perhaps it was fate that brought us to this island of ice at the same time, and that maybe we could escape together. But regrettably, since you are pirates." Said the head and looks at (name). "Except the hunter woman, I rather escape with her than you pirates." (Name) doesn't know what to say and sweatdrops. 

Franky realizes something and speaks to the head. "Hey, wait a second. What do you mean "island on ice"? This is a burning island, isn't it?" Said Franky. "Yeah, that's right! It's a scorching hot island where even the ocean is on fire!" Said Chopper. "Wait? You don't know that we're on ice island." Said (name) to Franky."Huh? You're were also on Ice island!?" Franky gets a bit confused. "No, wait." Said Nami and walks to the head and (name). "(Name) and you...have said that this is an Island of Ice right? Haven't you two heard the volcanic eruptions?" Asks Nami to (name) and the head. "No, I haven't heard it. I was on the Ice Island for a very short time." Replied (name). "...I have heard the sound of explosions from time to time. But I came to this Island via a sea of Ice floes. Cease talking to me, you abominable pirates!" Said the head. "So the winter sky I saw from the ship...was real after all. The burning island Luffy and the others went to is an arctic Island from the other side. Basically, we've been taken to the arctic side!" Said Nami. 

"I see, now I understand." Said (name). "Though we want to know why the group of people in suit brought us here, we'll have to get out of this room and see ourselves. "Said Nami and glances at the giant door." But Nami-San, the door is solid. It doesn't look like a we'll able to..." While Sanji speaks, he was interrupted by Franky. "Out of my way! I've got a full tank of cola!" Franky shouted. He stretches his robot arms foward, uses both of his robot hands to make one o shape. between his hands which is in the shape of an o comes a bright light. "Oi! Oi, oi, wait a second!" Sanji panicked and he and Nami are running from the giant door. The bright light between Franky's robot hands becomes bigger and brighter. "Franky Radical Beam!" He said and he shoots the big bright light laser beam at the giant door. The giant door melts a bit and then crushed the wall! The head was shocked from what he saw. Chopper was amazed what he saw. His eyes turned into stars and tears are coming out for seeing a epic scene. (Name) stands there with wide eyes and is fascinated. 

Franky grabs the giant loose metal door and throws it away. "It's open. Let's get out." Said Franky. "I see that weird body of yours isn't just for show." Said Sanji. "I wanna shoot beams too!" Said Chopper happily. "Thought not all of his robot parts are so useful." Said Nami "So you're a robot?!" Asks (name) to Franky. "I'm not a robot, I'm a cyborg." Replied Franky. "A cyborg!? That's awesome!" Said (name) with amazement. "Hehe, I know, I'm super!" Said Franky. The strawhats and (name) are walking out of the room but then Sanji looks back at the reserved-head. "So what are you gonna do?" Said Sanji to the head. The head grits his teeth with frustration. "You'd want to escape us...If we weren't pirates, right? (Name)-chan is escaping with us. Besides she's not a pirate....Do you still don't want to escape?" Said Sanji. The head looks at (name). She's not a pirate but escaping with them is a disgrace. "Silence! Be on your way pirate!" Shouted the head at Sanji. "There's no way for you to escape alone without a body." Sanji says and grabs the topknot and lifts his head up. "What are you doing?!" The head asks and becomes a bit nervous. "Am I right, samurai of the Wano Kingdom?!" Said Sanji. "He's a samurai!?" Yelled Chopper. "This topknot is a hairstyle unique to the Wano Kingdom." Said Sanji. "Does that mean that the murderous samurai they mentioned on the Snail-Phone was him!? Scary!" Said scared Chopper.

The group of people in suits hear a blast. They took immediately action to make sure they won't escape and run to the place where the blast sounds is coming from. "I heard a blast from over here!" Shouted an unknown voice in the far distance. "Hurry!" Said a another voice. "Could it be the pirates we captured?" Wonders the other man in suit. "They've already noticed us?" Said Franky and hears footsteps in the distance. "Sanji-Kun, hurry! They're coming for us!" Said Nami with worry. "We came here after receiving an emergency signal from someone you attacked, samurai." Said Sanji and glares at the head. "Sanji, we have to go now, before it's too late!" Said (name). "Sanji let's hurry! Just leave that scary samurai behind!" Chopper said and becomes a bit more panicked. The samurai head becomes more nervous and frustrated. "I would never bring dishonor upon myself by committing murder! I came to this island to rescue my son! I will kill all who get in my way!" Shouted the head. "There they are!" The strawhats, samurai and (name) hear an unknown voice and the sound of footsteps is coming closer.

(Name) pulls her keyblade out of thin air and prepares to fight. "Fire! Don't let them get away!" Said one of the men in the group. The group in suit hold weapons in their hands and see that the Strawhats, the samurai head and (name) we're out of the room to escape. The group in suit aim and shoot at them. Nami and Chopper scream and panicked but (name) stand before them and stretch her left arm forward. "Barrier!" Said (name) and forms a spherical shield of light around her to block their attacks. Very shortly the barrier vanishes and (name) points her keyblade in the air to say the spell. "Thundaga!" She summons a barrage of lightning strikes from above to strike the group in suit. "Aaaaaah!" The group in suit scream and fall on the ground. "Chopper, Nami and Sanji are staring with eyes widen. They saw that (name) two complete different abilities use, the barrier and lightning bolts that comes out of the blue. They wonder if she has special Devil-Fruit power or it’s something else. Franky was also surprised same as for the head.(Name) turns around and saw the strawhats staring at her. "Oi, what kinda power is that? You have weird weapon, and use barrier and thunder that comes out of nowhere" Said Franky to her. "Now you say, I can also use thunder but I have to use my weapon to create it. By her it just comes suddenly. Do you really have devil-fruit powers?" Asks Nami. (Name) was quite for short while and sighs. "...No. I don't have devil-fruit powers. And what is devil-fruit?" Said (name). "Huh? You don't know what devil-fruit is?!" Said Chopper. Then we hear groans of the group in suit. "We talk later about it, but now we have to run!" Said Sanji. Everyone nods and runs to escape.

"Contact master immediately." Said one of the group in suit. They're still laying on the ground. "You brought him with you?! He's dangerous!" Said Chopper while running. "You can blame me if anything happens! There's a door!" Said Sanji. We reach by a door and Sanji kicks the door and in the big room were many children in different heights who were playing with toys on a play ground. On the wall are clouds and rainbows. Some children have a normal height but others have gigantic height. The Strawhats, samurai head and (name) are shocked. An gigantic boy notices strangers by the door standing and other children have also noticed. "Who are you?" Said a gigantic girl that is bit scared. The strawhats, samurai and (name) were still shocked. "What!?" Said Chopper and can't believe what he saw. "Gigantic...children?" Said Sanji and doesn't know what is going on. "C-Children!?" Said the samurai head and hopes that his son is somewhere in this kids room. "What's going on here?!" Nami says and has many questions why the children are here. "It's full of kids....What is this place?" Said Franky and also questions himself. "Why are these children here on this Ice island?" Said (name) and wonders why the children are here.

To be continued.....


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually the scene that the reader said to escape was difficult. And changing canon scenes is difficult.

3rd pov

The group in suit are conscious awake and one of them have called their master. Now that the gas-form is by the entrance of a room with a destroyed door. The gas-form sees an crushed wall and analysis it.  
"I see. This door can asorb any impact, and yet..." Said the gas-form. "Master!" Said the man in suit. The three man in suits watch the gas-form float to the melted giant door that lay's on the floor. "...There are burn-marks. Just who are those people? I thought he was the only one with the technology to make lasers. This reminds me of that despicable Vegapunk's pacifsta! You still haven't captured the escapers?" Ask the gas-form. "They should have them concerned in the Biscuit room by now." The man in suit replied. "The Biscuit room?" Said the gas-form. "Master, are you there!?" Shouted another men in suit and runs to the gas-form. "Yes, I am here." The gas-form said and wait what he has to say. "A warship from G-5 is approaching the Northwest side of the island!" Said the other man in suit. "A warship!? Drive it off at any cost! Release a large volume of poison gas! Just don't kill them, if you do, the Government might figure out what we're up to." Said the gas-form. "Yes sir said the three men in suit except the other man in suit that had told the Warship news. "But, master I also saw something bizzare in the security room! Please come!" Said the man in suit. "Something bizarre?" Said the gas-form. 

Minutes later they're in the security room. "Let me see." Gas-form said and see what so bizarre is. "Yes sir." Said the man in suit. He searched what the security camera has filmed something bizarre. "Found it, look." Said the men suit and pointed to one of the screens. The screen shows kind of meteor falls with tremendous speed to the ground. But when the meteor falls on the ground, it has not exploded. "Zoom it in." Said the gas-form and question himself of why it hasn't exploded. "Yes-sir." Said the man in suit and zoom it in to let gas-form to take a closer look. And when he zooms in, it shows not a meteor but a woman that lies on the ground in the snow. "A woman!?" Said the gas-form. "Yes. When I saw it I was surprised. But look." Said the man in suit. The woman slowly stands up, looks around and then walks away like nothing has happened. The gas-form realizes he has seen her before. The woman on the screen is the same woman that was captured by his men. The gas-form smiles evily. He has found two special intruders. A cyborg and a woman that is not human. But also....he knows what Heartless and they're by his side. "Shurororo. Well well, this is a very interesting day. You, tell the others to bring the escapees to a room except the cyborg and that woman. Bring the other two to the special room and make sure they won't escape." Said the gas-form to the man in suit. "Yes sir." He said and runs to the Biscuit room. 

The group the strawhats, samurai head and (name) are in the Biscuit room. But all of them were shocked to see children in the Biscuit room. The children are also shocked and wonder who these strangers are. "Who are these kids?" Said Sanji and wonders what's going on. "Perhaps this is some sort nursery?" Said Nami. They're absolutely huge. Are they giants? Did we drop anchor at an island of giants?"  
Franky asked. "But there are some smaller kids too..." Nami said while she saw small children. "Then maybe this facility doesn't discriminate between races?" Said Sanji. "I don't see any adults, though." Said Nami. "It's strange, why are these children here on this cold and hot island. Something is off on this island." Said (name). "Yeah, but we don't know much about this place." Said Nami. "Hey,who are you?" A giant boy asks to the strangers. "I don't know them...Ah, could you be the frozen people? You made it out?!" The giant girl asks and thinks the strangers are frozen people. "Frozen?" Said Nami. "What's she talking about?" Said Sanji. "hmmm, i don't know." Said (name) and thinks. "This island is getting more and more mysterious." Said Franky. Then the children with sparkling eyes notice Franky. "You're a robot!" Said the children and are running to see Franky. "W-What?!" Said Nami and doesn't know what's going on. The group of children surrounded Franky to see him closer. "Robot! Robot! Robot!" Shouted the children.  
"Oh my you...like armored me that much?!" Said Franky and does a super pose. Nami walked to the giant girl and asks her a question. "Hey, what did she mean by frozen people?" Said Nami.  
"Oh, look! It's a stuffed animal!" Said the giant girl and points to Chopper that sits on the floor. "What? A stuffed raccoon dog!" Said the other giant girl.  
"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper shouted while standing up. "So cute!" Said the other giant girl and picks him up. "Help me!" Chopper cried out and the other girls look in awe at Chopper. "Franky is ridiculous popular with these kids." Sanji says while crawling out of the chaos and almost crushed by the giant children. 

Then a boy walks to Sanji and points his finger to his face. "Swirly eyebrows!" Said the boy and makes Sanji anoyed. "You damn brat!" Sanji said in a angry tone and grabs the boys arm. But the boy laughs at his reaction. "You're right! How weird!" Said the girl. And other children are also coming to him to see his swirly eyebrows. "Cut it out!" Shouted Sanji. But the children won't listen and are curious looking at his eyebrows. Then a boy comes to (name) and tuck her strip of purple cloth. Hey, is that a armor on your shoulder?" The boy asks her. (Name) smile sweetly at him and nods.  
"Yes, I can also transform in full armor if you push this button." (Name) said while pointing at the button of shoulder armor. "Really!?" Said the boy enthusiastically. "Yes, push the button and see how it looks." (Name) said while bending her knees so that the boy can reach it. The boy happily pushes the button on her shoulder armor. When he pushes the button a bright light shines from the armor and then her body also turns in bright light. The boy protects his eyes by using his arms as shield of bright light. Some children have noticed the bright light and see what's going on over there. The bright light vanishes and shows the result of (name) in full armor from head to toe with a cape. "So cool!" Said the boy that has pushed the button. The other children come closer. "That's awesome!!!" Said the other boy. "Are you a knight?!" The giant boy asks happily. The children were amazed by what they saw. "Super!" (Name) here Franky's voice and around him are all the kids that do the same super pose like Franky does. "Super!" The children shouted.

Nami is the only one that's not surrounded by children. "Hey! Will somebody listen to me!?" Nami shouted and sighs, when she looks around that kids are having fun and smiling, it makes her smile. "I say, all of you!" The children hear a unexpected voice when they're playing with Sanji and saw on the ground a severed-head. They walk backwards quickly and look scared and weirdly at him.  
"Do any of you know of a child named Momonosuke?! He is a young man, he is!" Shouted the head. The children freak out, they run away and hide somewhere from the samurai head.  
"Hey you guys! Can you tell us- While Sanji says he was interrupted by the samurai head. "Wait!" Shouted the head. "Shut up, idiot! We can't ask them   
anything!" Sanji shouted to the head. "You're just scaring them whenever you speak!" Said Nami to the head. "Just keep quiet, okay?!" Said (name) also to the head while transform back wearing daily/battle clothes. Then (name) and others hear footsteps and voices outside of the room. "Here they come! Anyway, let's just go to the far side of the room! Said Franky while picking Chopper up and put on his shoulder, and he and others are running to the other side of the room. The children see that the strangers are running to the other side and are also going to run with them. "What kind of facility is this? Please tell me!" Said Sanji. "I seek a child Momonosuke!' The head shouted while he's been hold by Sanji. When the head shouted the two children are freaking out and run away from the head.

Nami slapped hard on the samurai's head cheek. "Stop talking!" Nami shouted to the head. "A woman raised her against me! This is a shame for a warrior, it is! I want to slice open my belly!" Said the samurai head. "Go ahead! You're getting on my nerves, you chauvinist pig!" Nami shouted at the head. (Name) and others are still running. Normally (name) never runs from danger. She has faced danger oh, so many times. But she doesn't want to be captured again so she keeps running. Then the giant boy runs to Franky to speak to him.   
"Hey, robot-san. You aren't from this island, are you?" Asks the giant boy to Franky. "Of course not. But boy... I am a cybor-" Do you have a ship?" Said the giant boy and interrupted while Franky speaks. "Of course we do! Our sunny is the worlds-" "Save us!" Said the giant boy and interrupted Franky again. "What does he mean?" Nami said. "Please, save us!" The giant boy plead to the others. "What do you mean, save you!?" Said Sanji while still holding the head. (Name) frowns when the boy said those words. "The boy said save us. Does that mean they're also kidnapped!?" Said (name) in her head.  
"This isn't nursery?!" Said Chopper and doesn't understand what's going on. "Lady!" Said the giant girl and speaks to Nami. "Please, help us!" The giant girl pleaded. "Please, armor, lady!" The boy plead to (name). Nami and (name) stands still and listen to what the children have to say.

"Nami-san, (name)-chan, don't stop!" Shouted Sanji. "Take us out of here!" Said the giant boy. "Please!" Said the giant girl. "Nami san, (name)-chan, hurry!" Shouted Sanji. "We're not sick anymore. We're fine." Said the boy. "Sick? What kind of disease?" Said Chopper. Nami was a bit hesitant at first but she runs away. But (name) is still standing by the children.  
"What are you doing (name)-chan!?" Sanji shouted at her. "Don't worry i'm going to save all of you." Said (name). "What are you saying (name)-chan?! This might be a hospital! They were even saying they were sick!" Shouted Sanji. "If this was really a hospital then we shouldn't have been kidnapped and locked up in a room! Also don't you find it suspicious that children are here in this ice-hot island!? I doubt this place is a hospital!" (Name) barked back to him. She has a point, but still Sanji and others doesn't know if it really is a hospital. We only just know them, and we don't know what's going on here! It's not like we're a charity that rescues children!" Shouted Sanji. "I'm still gonna help! I want to help! ... I just can't say no to people that are desperate asking for help. Especially if children do that." (Name) said and frowned.   
"...(Name). I also want to help!" Said Nami. "(Name) is right. If it was a hospital then the children are not going to ask to be saved. That's why... I'm not gonna turn my back to children that are asking to save them!" Nami said and glances at her crewmates. "Lady." Said the giant girl and looks happy. "Armor lady." Said the giant boy also happy. Sanji grabs his sigaret and puts it in his mouth and looks at the two women and the kids.

The group in suit are still chasing the escapees. "Quickly, they're getting away! Those kids are in the way!" Said the men in suit. "Who cares?! Kill the children too!" Said the other men in suit. "But master will..." Said the other men in suit. "It's still better than letting them get away!" Said the men in suit and aims at the escapees and doesn't care that the children are in the way.  
The children hear what he says and scream in panic. (Name) and others have also heard what he had said, and she immediately puts a different keychain on her keychain and the keyblade changes into a different keyblade called Shooting Star. (Name) runs to the group in suit. She changes into Element form, her outfit changes into a blue color with white stars on it and her keyblade transforms into a magic launcher and shoots the ring to the group in suit. "Look out!" Shout the men in suit. The group in suit saw that (name) launched a big ring towards them and run away from it. But some of them are too late when the ring hit them it explodes and shooting stars are coming out. "Uwaaaaaaah!" The people in suits are screaming in pain and fall on the ground and some of them dodged in right on time. "Phew! That was close." (Name) said and changes back to normal and still holds the keyblade Shooting Star. Her body is shaking a bit. Inside she freaks out when she heard that what the man in suit has said. "Oh thank God." Nami said and is relieved. "So cool!" Said the kids. "Awesome!" Said the other kids. 

"So, Awesome!" Said Chopper enthusiastic. Sanji and Franky were pretty shocked but they know there's no time for questions. "Shoot now!" Said the men in suit. Sanji jumps in the air and do the special attack. "Diablo Jambo" Sanji said and his right lower leg turns into fire. "Collior Strike" Sanji says and kicks the men in suits head.  
"So cool! So " Said the kids. "That man... is incrediblely skilled." The head said and is fascinated. Chopper changes into different shapes. And fights the men in suit in martrial arts. "Kung fu point" Chopper said and attacks the group in suit. "Raccoon dog-chan!" Said the girls and was amazed that he can fight. "Strong Right" Said Franky and launches his fist that is locked with chains to the man in suit. Boom! The target and the wall are both crushed. "A rocket punch!" Said the boys. "They're... Not running anymore!" Said the man in suit and looks at the escapees with the children by their side. "I hope we will find answers in this place. I have many questions. But also there are Heartless here so, I have to find the Hearless boss." Said (name) in her head. "Chopper you go ahead with Nami-San and (name)-chan. Sanji said to Chopper. "Sure leave it to me!" Said Chopper. "Hey kids! Follow two beautiful ladies and the Kung Fu raccoon dog! I'll hold back the pursuers! But don't get the wrong idea! I'm only responding to the longing in (name)-chan's and Nami-san's heart to save you. If anything I hate you for stealing (name)-chan's and Nami-San's affection!" Said Sanji to the kids.  
"Swirly bro, thanks!" Said the boy to Sanji. "Shut it, you damn brat! Get lost!" Shouted Sanji to the kids. "Come on, let's go!" Said Chopper. "Follow us!" Said Nami. "Stay together with us." Said (name). The group with the kids are running to get out of the Biscuit room while Sanji and Franky are staying in the biscuit room to fight the group in suit.

To be continued.....


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Law is here!

3rd pov

(Name), Nami, Kung Fu Chopper in a different shape and the children are running in the hallway to escape from this mysterious place. "This way, kids! Run if you wanna get away! Wachaa!" Said Chopper. "You're on fire, Chopper!" Nami said to Chopper. "Of course! Sanji entrusted me with the important mission of protecting the kids and getting them out of here! I'll do it! I'll carry it through! Waachaa!" Chopper said with burning eyes of determination. The group suddenly sees three men in suits. "Why are those kids running?!" The man in a suit said while being confused. Kung Fu Chopper jumps in the air and lands on the on the ground where the three man in suits are standing. Then he kicks them in Kung Fu style. 

The three men grunt in pain of crushed to the wall. "I'm a man! Leave it up to me!" Said Kung Fu Chopper. "Hey! I also want to help! Besides together we are stronger!" Said (name). "...Yeah, we do it together! Waachaa!" Said Kung Fu Chopper. "You're amazing, raccoon bro!" Said the giant boy. "I'm not a raccoon- I'm a reindeer! Hi-ya!" Said anoyed Kung Fu Chopper. "But where should we go?" Asks Nami. "That's something you need to figure out. Waachaa!" Said Kung Fu Chopper to Nami. "Boy...." Said Nami. "I don't think we need to worry about it. I'm sure we'll find the exit." Said (name) to Nami. 

"Yes, we will find it." Nami said while giving (name) a nod. "Sis, are we going to be okay?" Asks the giant girl to Nami. "Of course! We've been through situations like this lots of times! So just relax and follow us." Said Nami to the giant girl. "Uh-huh!" Said the giant girl and the escape group keep on running and searchs the exit.

\---The experiment room.---

In the experiment room is sit the gas-form. The gas form is making a expirement. On the right side of the room there sits a Emblem Heartless in a large jar made of glass. "Master!" Said the man in suit while he walks in the experiment room. "Did you catch the escapees?" Asks the gas-form. "No, I have news about the G-5." Replied the the man in suit. "Tch. Oh, them!" Said the gas-form. "The poison gas didn't work. Currently, they are breaking through ice floes with a cannon and slowly forcing their way into the island.  
They'll reach the laboratory in time!" Said the man in suit.

"Why? Why do they want to come into the island so badly? Do they know something? Who's in charge?" Asks the gas-form. "Vice admiral Smoker." Replied the man in suit. "Smoker?" Of all the others the pain in the neck?" Said the gas-form. "Conceal all the ships moored at the front." Said the gas-form. "Who's gonna deal with them?" Asks the man in suit. "No one is allowed to be here. Don't let them find you at any cost." Said the gas-form. "Then you'll deal with them?" Asked the man in suit. "Don't be ridiculous! I can't just show myself like that!" Said the gas-form. "But there is no one else who can stop them!" Said the man in suit. "Do you want me to do it?" The gas-form and the man in suit hear a voice. There stands a mysterious tall man leaning by the opening of the room.

Not much later the mysterious tall man walks in the hallway to the exit of the building. While the tall man walks and feels if he's being watched. He looks around but sees no one. He walks to the exit and stays on guard. He opens the lock of the giant metal door and it opens slowly. The tall man hears voices of men and walks to the outside. The G-5 saw a tall man coming out and when he comes out the shadow they were shocked.  
"Huuuuuuuuuh!!!?" The men shouted except Smoker and Tashigi. 

The tall wears a long a brown coat, on his head wears a fur hat and in his right hand he holds a long sword. "What brought you here-to my vacation home? White Chase-ya." Said the tall man. "No way!" The man of G-5 group said while being shocked of what he saw. "He is..." Said the other man of G-5 group. "He used to be a rookie with 440 million berry bounty and now, he is among them..."Hawk-eye" Mihawk, Pirate Empress Boa Hancock, and Don Quixote Doflamingo. Pirates backed by the World Government-the Seven Warlords!" Said Tashigi. "Trafalgar Law!" Said Smoker while questioning himself why the Warlord is here.

\---The hallway---

Nami, Chopper, (name) and the children are running, searching for the exit. The giant boy has explained that they weren't sick and that for a long while they're were suddenly telled by strangers that they're sick and are brought in this island. (Name) and Nami have realized that these kids are actually kidnapped when he has explained. But then another giant boy telled they're not sick anymore because a person named "master" has threatened them. The group sees a giant door and on the door is a steering wheel. 

Nami tries to turn the steering wheel. "Oh no! This door is locked! We have nowhere to go!" Said Nami. "Let me try it." Said (name) and pull out her keyblade Shooting Star out of thin air. "Maybe...I should try it again. To unlock it." Said (name) in her head. "What are you gonna do?" Nami said in a bit confusion. "I'm gonna unlock it." Said (name) and point her keyblade to the door. Out of the point of the keyblade comes a bright thin beam of light to the door. A couple seconds later the steering wheel spins around till it can't anymore and then they hear sounds. *ding* *ding* *click* The door is unlocked and goes open slowly.

"It's open! But...why didn't you open the door earlier when we locked up?!" Asked Nami to (name). "I....thought it won't work on the other door. It doesn't matter now, we have to move forward." Said (name). "Wow, it's just like magic." Said a giant girl with fascination. The other kids agree. "She's right it just looks like magic, *gasp* maybe...Is she a witch?!" Said Chopper while being shocked. "No i'm not!" Replied (name).  
"Then what are you then?" Nami asks to (name). "....I will tell you but, now we have to move forward before we get captured. "... All right!" Said Nami and sighs. When Nami, Chopper and (name) take a step into the dark hallway they feel a coldbreeze to their body.

"It's freezing! Chopper, can I borrow your fur?" Asks Nami while shivering from the cold air. "Oh, sure. I mean, no way! Said Chopper. "What is this place? Is it outside? Or is it a freezer?! It's too dark. I can barely see anything." Said Nami and looks around if she sees a door. "Hehe, it's perfect for me!" Said Chopper. "Yeah, but you're from a Winter Island." Said Nami to Chopper.  
"Isn't this a path? It's too dark and I can't..." Nami said while taking the first step on the floor of ice. And then she sees a door before her. "Oh, I see it! There's a door!" Said Nami.

"Oh yeah!" Said Chopper and sees also the door. "Good. Then it means we're close by the exit." Said (name). "Let's go! It's not a dead end!" Said Nami to everyone. "Okay!" Said Chopper. Nami and Chopper are beginning to run in the dark hallway. (Name) also begins to run but when she glances behind and sees that the children aren't running and they all look scared. "Are they scared of the dark?" Thought (name) and stops running. "Wait!" (Name) said to Nami and Chopper. "What's wrong?!" Said Nami.  
"Hurry, they're coming!" Said Chopper.  
"I don't like this place! I'm scared!" Shouted the girl to (name), Nami and Chopper. 

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Asks (name) to the giant girl. The giant girl shakes her head. "When I first got here, I walked through this place!" Said the scared giant girl with small tears in her eyes. "Are you sure?! That means it'll lead us to the exit! It's really cold but hang on! Let's go!" Said Nami.   
"No! I mean... when you look around..." Said the scared giant girl. Nami, Chopper and (name) look around in the dark place. "Around?" Said Nami. "This place give me chills." (Name) murmured. "There is something in the wall..." Said Nami. "Something in the wall?" Said (name) and looks closer.

(Name) widened her eyes. She sees dead giant bodies in prison outfits frozen in ice. "Oh my god...." Said (name) while being shocked. Nami and Chopper were also shocked. The three in the dark place can't believe what they saw. "This path scares me because there are frozen people all around!" Said the scared giant girl. "Huh?! What's going on here?!" Said Chopper. "Dead bodies in ice?! There are more up there!" Said Nami. "Down there, too!" Said Chopper while looking scared down to the floor is also a dead giant body under frozen.

When (Name) it, she looks down to the floor. "Aaaaah! Oh god that scared me!"   
(Name) said while trying to calm down.   
"N-N...NOOOOO!!!!" Nami and Chopper screamed of fear and they're running to the door. "Hey!" (Name) shouted to them but they're ignore her because they're so scared. "Come kids, if you only focus on the door. Then we'll quickly get out this dark place. I believe all of you can do it. I'm sure." (Name) said while smiling sweet at them. "All right..." Said the giant girl. "Good. Let's go!" (Name) and the children are running through the dark place. 

\---The entrance of the building---

The escape group are almost by the exit and in front of them they see the entrance door is slightly open. Kung Fu Chopper runs and jumps to the entrance door."Waachaa!" Shouted Kung Fu Chopper and kicks the door. *boom!* The door is open. "I made it out!" Said Kung Fu Chopper. "Outside?! It's freezing!" Said Nami and shivers from the cold. "Brrrr! Why I need to go this cold place." (Name) said and also shivers from the cold. Then (name) sees a group G-5 before her and next to her she sees a tall man with a fur hat. "....Well, this is awkward." Said (name) and has no idea what's going on. After a couple seconds later the kids, Franky and Sanji are also here. The G-5 was also confused in this situation. 

"The strawhats?! Children?!" Said Tashigi and questions herself why they're here. "(Name) pulls out her keyblade Shooting Star out of thin air, and changes the keychain back to Starlight. But (name) hasn't noticed that a tall man watches her with widen eyes. The tall man also sees that she holds a strange weapon. Smoker and Tashigi saw also that she holds a strange weapon but, they're now focusing on the situation of why the Strawhats and children are here. "I don't know where to begin! A big raccoon, a woman in bikini in the winter, giant kids, a robot and a severed-head... Am I dreaming?!" Said a man of the G-5 group. "Nami-Swan! (Name)-Chwan! I'm glad you're both okay! I like the way you shiver in the cold but I don't want you to get sick so take my jacket Nami-Swan!" Said Sanji with heart eye and give his jacket to her.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Said Nami and puts the jacket on. "Sorry, (name)-chawn I don't have another jacket for you, but I can warm you up!" Sanji said and want to give (name) a hug to warm her up but,she stops him.  
"No thanks, i'm good! I just warm myself up by just keep on moving." (Name) said and moves her body like she's kind of dancing to keep herself warm. "Nami and Chopper notice the tall man standing next to them and they are surprised and shocked to see him. "You look familiar!" Said Nami to the tall man. "Yeah, he was there at Sabaody!" Said Kung Fu Chopper. "Are you the one who locked up these children?! You brute! You can't take them back!" Said Nami to the tall man. "Wait, you know this guy?" Asks (name). "Well, we have only seen him in Sabaody 2 years ago." Said Kung Fu Chopper. "Oh, I see." Said (name). 

"Oh, you're...! I was wondering who this villiannous guy was! Smoker! And you, cutie! This is not good! The Navy's here! We can't escape from here! Let's look for another exit!" Shouted Sanji to the kids while holding the samurai head. "Oh yeah, the pirates and Navy are enemies to each other. That's why they're running away. Well I also run away." (Name) said and runs with the escape group. "I hope they won't think i'm a pirate." Thought (name). The group runs in the hallway but then...Suddenly there comes a big group Heartless behind them.

"The H- I mean monsters!" Shouted (name) and stops running to face the group of Heartless. "Those creepy things again?!" Said Nami. "Aaaaaaaah! They're back?!" Kung Fu Chopper panicked. "Aaah! what are these creatures!" Said the giant boy. "Leave it! We have to escape!" Shouted Sanji. "No! You have to focus on escape! You are pirates and I'm not! So you don't have to worry about me! I will catch you up later, now go!" (Name) shouted to Sanji. "Come, Sanji-kun! She will catch up with us soon." Said Nami. "....All right. Be careful (name)-chan!" Said Sanji. "I will!" Said (name) and stands in battle position to be ready to fight the group of Heartless. 

There are different Heartless in the group. A couple Shadows, a couple Neoshadows, a small group of Spring Metals, a couple Air pirates, two Battleships and a small group Winterhorns. (Name) runs to the big Heartless group. "Haaaaaa!" She let a battle cry out and swings her Keyblade to the Shadow and with one swing he turns into dust, the hearts are freed and fly in the air. Two Shadows attacks behind her.

But (name) noticed and use the spell Firaga. "Firaga!" Said (name) and points her keyblade to the two Shadows. Out of the the tip of the keyblade comes a big fireball and it hits the two Shadows. The big fireball damages it and they turn into dust and hearts are freed. (Name) sees that the Neoshadows are jumping into the air to attack her with using the claws. But (name) evade the attack by doing the cartwheel. After (name) evade the attack, she uses the attack strike raid. She swurl her keyblade to the Neoshadow and it hits him. She uses the same attack by the other three Neoshadows.

On the outside Law had used the attack 'Tact' to float the marine ship in the air with some objects. The man turns around and sees in the distance that the strawhats with the kids are still in the hallway running. And before them he sees a woman that fights with the unusual creatures. It's somewhat unclear to see for him how the battle goes and what kind of abilities she has. He realized that the strawhats and the mysterious woman know the samurai.

"The samurai was with them. I can't let the woman and the strawhats escape either. He gestures his hand and uses his ability. "ROOM." Law creates a small circle around his hand and a couple of seconds later it expands to a very large room itself. (Name) saw something strange coming to her and it turns in her surrounding blue aura. "What's going on?!" She said and sees that a Winterhorn does a sneak attack but (name) evades the attack in time by doing the cartwheel. After (name) has dodge it she uses a spell. "Thundaga shot!" She said and out of the tip of the keyblade comes a burst of lightning being shot to the Winterhorn's head and it heavenly damages him. The Winterhorn turns into dust and the heart is freed and there are no more Heartless in side. (Name) hear screams on the other side and they're stopped running and questions herself why they have stopped running.

She turns around and suddenly saw a tall man before her. "Mes." He said and strikes his bare hand to (name's)chest to expel her heart out of her body. The heart in glass-cube falls and he catches it. (Name) eyes widened her breathing become unsteady. "Did he take my heart?" (Name) thought. She looks at him and sees that he holds her heart. "How...is this...possible...." (Name) said in scared tone. She dropped to her knees and falls on the ground and blacks out. The tall man stops the heart in a cube in his winter coat pocket. He kinda wonders what devil-fruit she has. She can change weapon in different form and use thunder. But now is not the time for that. He teleports outside by using Shambles and fight the Marines. 

To be continued....


	6. Chapter VI

3rd pov

In the hallway with entrance to exit outside lays (name). "Urgh." She grunts, slowly she opens her eyes and she looks at the ceiling. "What...happened?" Then she remembers that a tall man has take literally her heart. "My heart!" (Name) said and touches her chest and feels a gap in her chest. She tugs her cloth and sees a gap form of a square in her chest. "This is so strange! And how comes i'm still alive?! I don't understand? Hmmm." (Name) said and stands up while thinking of this weird situation that happened to her. "Heartless steal more like magical hearts but no literally human heart. But what if the magical heart is in a real heart?!" (Name) said, she sweatdrops and worries more that the Heartless have a bigger chance to steal her (magical) heart than, that tall man had stole her heart. "But then it also means that maybe the Heartless are going to attack him." (Name) said and sighs but then she also has to think about the escape group. 

"I hope they're save....and I hope the Heartless won't take my heart..." (Name) said and walks to the exit but she can't find the tall man but the G-5 are still there. But then she remembers that she'll catch up with the escape group. "First i'm going to the escape group. I hope they're save. And then later I will reclaim my heart back. Sanji has said to the back door right?" (Name) said and walks to the backdoor. But she hasn't noticed that a black hooded figure is watching her from afar. (Name) unlocked the backdoor by using the Keyblade Starlight and walks to the outside and when she walks outside it snows.

Not much later after Law defeats the marines and meet the Strawhats he walks back to the entrance and closes the giant door behind him. He sees that (name) that layed on the floor because, he stole her heart it is not here anymore."She's gone. The woman is probably to the group with the kids." He said without worries. He's sure she won't escape because he has her heart. He continues to walk till he sees a bright pink light comes out the split of his winter coat pocket. "Light?!" Law questions himself and grabs her heart cube out of his pocket. In the heart cube is a vissible bright pink light ball.   
"Her heart is giving light...Who- No. What is she?" Then the Neoshadows and Shadows are surrounding him. "Those creatures- While Law speaks the Neoshadows jumps from the ground and and claws at the heart but Law dodge his attack by jumping backwards. The other Neoshadow jump also to him to grab also her heart. Law dodge it again. "That woman, she has fought with them, but it looks like they're back. What are they? Does she know those creatures?" He said and sees that he's surrounded by them. "Room." He said while forming a circle around his hand and making it larger. A blue aura is around them. 

He slices the Heartless by using his sword Kikoku. *swing* *swing* The shadows turn into dust every time he slices them. The Neoshadows attack him by using the claws. Law slices in the air a couple times and the Neoshadows are cut in half and are floating in the air. The Neoshadows are trying to attack him. Law dashes forward and slices them again a couple a times and they're finally turning into dust. The room vanish and now Law is standing alone. The heart cube with bright pink light vanish. He has noticed that no hearts come out of those creatures.  
Then he sees on the right a black cloaked figure. "Who are you?" Law commands to the figure. But the hooded figure says nothing. "Answer me." Law commanded again but he says nothing. Instead the hooded figure turns his back to him, walks away and disappears. "Tch.What's going on here?" Law said in frustrated tone. He hopes that all the strange things happen won't get in his way.

While Law is going back to the gas-form, (name's) is shivering outside in the cold and it's snowing. She walks quickly to find the escape and she finally found them! Nami! Sanji, Franky! Chopper! Kids! She shouted to them.   
The escape group hear her voice. (Name), we are here! Said Nami in Franky's body waving his arms. A couple minutes later (name) is by the escape group. "Are all of you alright? Didn't those monsters attack you?" Asks (name). "Yes, we're al right but something strange has happened to us." Said Chopper in Sanji's body. "Now you say, Franky you sound likes Nami." Said (name). "Because I am Nami!" Said Nami in Franky's body while pointing himself. "What?!" (Name) said with confusion. "And I'm Franky." Franky said in Chopper's body. "Huh?! You're Franky???? I don't understand. Could it be you are switched or something?!" Said (name).

"I think so." Said Nami in Franky's body. "I wish we have wear some warm clothes. Those poor kids are shivering." (Name) said and sighs. The whole group shivers from the cold and it is snowing. Not much later the samurai has said that we have to put something on our head. And after a couple minutes later all of them have stones on their head. "We got it. Now what?" Said Sanji in Nami's body to the samurai head while pointing to the stone on his head.   
"If it's a spell-to-make-it-not-cold kind of bullshit, I'll kick your ass!" Said Franky in Chopper's body. "All right!" Said the samurai head and concentrates while closing his eyes.

"Poof!" He shouted and comes out an pink smoke out of nowhere on the group. "What!" The group shouted. (Name) looks at her body and sees that she wears winter clothes. "Yay! Winter clothes! I feel warmer." (Name) said happily. The others also wear winter clothes and look happy. "Why?! How did you do it?!" Nami in Franky's body asked to the samurai head. "The thing is I ate an usual fruit one day and since then, I can use magic which allows me to disguise myself or everyone else in any way I please. I don't know much about foreign clothes but will these suffice? I have to warn you. Since it's magic, if you take those clothes off, they'll disappear." Said the samurai head to them. The kids run to the samurai head to thank him. 

(Name) looks happily but then.... "Urgh. What is this feeling? It feels strange." (Name) said, she furrowed and touch her chest. "Are you all right?" Asks Chopper in Sanji's body. "Um...I'm feeling a bit...weird but, it's nothing serious that's all. There's nothing to worry about." Respond (name) and gives a small smile. "Are you sure, I can-" Said Chopper in Sanji's body but was interrupted by (name). I'm sure. I don't need a check up." Said (name).  
"All right, but if you're feeling sick or not well, then come to me." Said Chopper in Sanji's body. "Are you a doctor or something?" Asks (Name) and wonders if he's a doctor. "Yes, i'm a doctor." He replied.

Then the escape group hear a voice in the distance. "There you are! Guys! Hey!" In the distance they hear a voice and see people that are riding on a giant man. "Who are these people? Do Nami and other know them?" (Name) thought and noticed that Nami in Franky's hit Sanji that actually is in Nami's body. "He did something stupid didn't he." (Name) thought and sweatdrops and also hopes Nami's own body is okay.

Not much later the two groups are in encampment. "We're here! This is good. Said the man with a long nose. "This building has a similar style as the other one." Said Franky in Chopper's body. "But it's crumbling. It looks like there was a huge explosion or something. Said a woman with long black hair. "It's fine as long as it'll shelter us from blizzard. Now where should we begin?" Said Franky in Chopper's body and looks around. A young man that wears a strawhat notices an unfamiliar woman. "Who is she?" He asks. "Oh her? We have met on this ice island." Said Franky in Chopper's body. "Hello. I'm (name), nice to meet you." (Name) greeted while walking to him.

"My name's Luffy. I'm gonna be Pirate King. Nice to meet you. Luffy said and gives a big smile.   
"And this is Zoro, Ussop, Robin and Brook. "Hey." Said Zoro. "Nice to meet you." Said Ussop. "Nice to meet you." Said Robin. Nice to meet you, (name)-San and, may I see your panti-*bam!* "Stop asking that question!" Shouts Nami in Franky's body while she punches Brook.  
"Nice to meet you all." Said (name). I see that you have met my other friends." Luffy said. "Yes, wait so you're also pirates?" Asks (name) to him. Yes, i'm the captain of my crewmates." Said Luffy with proud. "Ah, i see." Said (name). "So they're also pirates. But I don't think they're bad people." (Name) thought. 

"Alright. Now, who is who?" Asks Luffy to them. "I'm Franky! Don't come to me when you get wounded." Said Franky in Chopper's body. "I'm Chopper. I'll treat your wounds." Said Chopper in Sanji's body and shows a small blue bag with a white x on it. "I'm Nami. I will never shoot the laser beam!" Nami said while pointing to herself. Sanji in Nami's body put his/her sigaret out of her mouth. "And this is our...Nami-Swan!!!" He shouted with heart eyes and shows her top and touch her chest. "Yeah! There you are!" Said Ussop and Brook.  
"Was I always that inoccent?!" Said Nami in Franky's body angrily and was ready to punch him. "I won't do it again! Don't hurt Nami-San anymore!" Said scared Sanji in Nami's body. "Don't, Nami! Nami's gonna die!" Said Chopper in Sanji's body and try to stop her. 

Nami in Franky's body grabs a pink note book and writes something in it. "If you touch my body, I'll make you pay 200,000 berries. Peeping will be 100,000. She said writing it. "That's so cruel!" Said Sanji in Nami's body. Luffy and Ussop are laughing at Nami but it makes her more angry and anoyed. "Stop laughing! Wouldn't be so funny if it happened to you!" After Nami in Franky's body angrily said that they stopped laughing. Not much later Ussop has made a board of drawings and explained of this mystery signal that the strawhats received was for Alliga-taur. And the samurai was looking for his son and has sliced centaurs when are they in his way. Also the kids has telled there were more children but hasn't seen them yet. Zoro has asked what happened the signal. The samurai has telled that we've seen him and that he's a Warlord. Luffy was surprised that Trafalgar Law became a Warlord and he has cut the samurai in pieces. (Name) thinks of this situation. "Does he mean that tall man with fur hat is a Warlord? And what is a Warlord? It's sounds like higher position....And that Warlord man has stole my heart. I have faced many danger, so it's nothing new. Besides running away from danger is not my nature. Even if I'm a bit scared it doesn't stop me. I have to face it." (Name) thought and makes sure she will get her heart back and protects this world of Darkness.

To be continued....


	7. Chapter VII

3rd pov

Not much later Brownbeard has explained about the Punk Hazard history of this ice-hot island. And that Brownbeard and other men were paralyzed because of Toxic Substances, then a man called master had saved them and a Warlord Trafalgar Law saved them by using his ability to give living legs of animals so that the people can walk.  
"What a touching story!" Said Chopper in Sanji's body and Franky in Chopper's body while tears are coming out. "So the Tra-guy is a good guy as I thought! He saved my life, too!" Said Luffy. "Well....he stole my heart....Is he really a good guy? And if that 'Master' is a really good guy then why have we been kidnapped?" (Name) mumbled in her breath. "Vegapunk is a horrible person!" Comment Nami in Franky's body. "That's why there were those half-sheep people at the laboratory." Said Sanji. Centaurs and the bird woman, too. It all makes sense. But wait. What about the dragon and the creepy shadow creatures?" Asks Ussop to the Brownbeard. "Shadow creatures?! Does he mean the Heartles!" Thought (name).

"I don't know about these shadow creatures but, you have seen the dragon? That's an artificial being that Vegapunk created to guard the island. It can adapt itself to any kind of environment. I heard some Celestial Dragon liked it and named it. I forgot the name but if you see it, you better run. It's extremely aggressive." Said the Brownbeard. "All right." Said Zoro and next to him Luffy almost sleeps of boredom. "We already ate it." Said Zoro in his head. "Anyway, now you know who rules this island. No one wants to come near it. Punk Hazard is our Master's property now! Rejoice! The Master is still doing research today for the future of mankind! He needs only a few guinea pigs and you can become one! You can't get away!" After Brownbeard said it, he laughed. He didn't know that in the group (name) is also Master, but then as Keyblade-Master. 

A bit later Sanji in Nami's body and Brook are going to search the upper body for the samurai. Nami in Franky's has send Zoro to go with them and keeps an eye if they do something....stupid. The kids were busy playing and having fun until...  
A giant boy drops to his knees, on his arms and looks down on the ground. "Are you okay?" Said Luffy and runs towards him. "What happened?!" Said Franky in Chopper's body and also goes to the giant boy. (Name) runs to the boy and put softly her hand on his arm. "It hurts..." Said the giant boy in pain. "Where does it hurt?" (Name) asked. "Chopper. He says it hurts. Cure him." Said Luffy to Chopper in Sanji's body. One by one the giant kids are collapsing. "All the big kids are collapsing!" Said Franky in Chopper's body. "What happened?" Asked Luffy.

(Name) run to the other giant kids and try to calm down. Nami in Franky's asked if they were sick but, Chopper in Sanji's body said no and wants to find out what the cause is. Chopper in Sanji's body asked to Sind the giant boy if he wants something in this situation. He replied they give usually candy. The other kids with normal height said that the candy is delicious and you get this happy feeling, and it makes them feel better.  
Chopper in Sanji's body asks a question to Brownbeard if he knows something about the kids condition. But Brownbeard knows nothing about what's going on in laboratory but knows that the kids have a serious disease. Chopper in Sanji's body tells him they aren't sick. And now, the smaller kids are also collapsing. Chopper in Sanji's body asks about what 'master' has done and that's the proof of the situation. Brownbeard replied to him that he doubted the master and that the master uses his medical knowledge to threat them.  
Chopper in Sanji's body shouted no and explains that he found NHC-10 a narcotic in the kids bodies and, only a few scientists are allowed to use it. He also said that Doctorine also used it, that's why he knows it and that the kids have been taken the drug for a long time and are addicted to it.

Then...the giant boy named Sind asks to Luffy to give candy to him. But Chopper in Sanji's body shouted to Luffy that he has never given candy to them, And in the candy are drugs hidden. The giant boy Sind asks Luffy if he brings candy to him. Luffy responds that he can't give candy to him because Chopper said it and he trusts him. Sind doesn't understand why he doesn't give him candy. Some kids are afraid of Sind's scary face expression and how he acts toward Luffy. Sind becomes angry and slaps Luffy to the wall with brute strength. "What strength!" Said Robin and was shocked. "Stop it, Sind!" Said the scared boy with tears in his eyes. "I've never seen Sind like this before." Said the other scared boy. "Sind grabs a big tube and throws at (name) and the strawhats. Giants are pretty strong, I guess their children are too." Said Ussop.

After he said it, (name) pulls her Keyblade Starlight and uses a spell on him. "Confuse!" Said (name) and on above Sind's head comes question mark out of nowhere. Sind turns around and throws a big tube to the other side where no one is standing. "What did you just do to him?!" Nami asks to (name) and others are also looking at him. "I use my spell so that he won't hurt others. The effect is short so the question marks above his head is will vanish over shot period. Look." (Name) said and the others are looking at Sind and see that the question mark above him vanished. "I can explain later but now is not the time." Said (name). 

"Sind's not a giant!" Said the giant girl suddenly. "We were all normal size when we came to this island." Said the other giant girl. I thought that the disease was making us get bigger." Said the other boy. "Nothing else is wrong with us." Said the other kid. "There's no disease that makes normal humans grow into giants. The longer a kid has been there, the bigger they become." Said Chopper in Sanji's body. The kids become more frustrated, angry to them and want candy because the effect of the drug. "Those kids... Are being experimented on!" Said Chopper in Sanji's body while being shocked. The kids are attacking (name) and the Strawhats while yelling they want candy. 

"What was this 'master' thinking, using narcotics on such young kids!" Shouted Chopper in Sanji's body with anger. "Canddy, candy candy!" Said the giant and small kids while stomping on the ground. There's nothing we can do." Said Robin. The kids grab the other big tube and throws at (name) and the strawhats but they evade it by jumping high and land where they are safe. "Sind! Quit it!" Chopper in Sanji's body shouted to Sind. "Should I fight'em?" Asks Luffy. "Shall I use stopza?" Thought (name). "No! Outta the way, Luffy!" Ussop shouts to him. "Ussop! Don't hurt them!" Said Nami with worry.  
"Idiot! Of course I know that! Sure-kill Knockout Star!" Ussop shouts and he shoots the balls three times by using his catapult. *poof* *poof* *poof* An blue smoke comes out and surround the kids. After a couple seconds later the blue smoke slowy vanish and revealed that kids are sleeping. "Great. They're asleep." Said Chopper in Sanji's body. (Name) sighs in relieve. "....I knew that they must have been kidnapped." Said Nami in Franky's body.

"Luffy. It's tragic. They don't know that they've been manipulated. They want to go home! They want to be with their parents! We have to help them!" Said Chopper in Sanji's body to Luffy. "Poor kids...." (Name) mumbled and frowned while petting softly on the small girl's head. "Luffy, I want to save them too." Said Nami in Franky's body. "Well then, I guess we'll take 'em all home." Said Luffy to them. "Stupid, it's not that easy. There's a mountain of problems!" Shout Franky in Chopper's body to him. "That's right. Besides, this is all just our interpretation. Unless we ask the ringleader directly, we won't know any of this for sure." Said Robin to Luffy. "Isn't it that Master guy? But Zoro, Sanji and Brook went to go look for that samurai. Uh...Well, whatever. Right! Let's go back to the laboratory...to find master." Said Luffy. 

Chopper in Sanji's body decided to stay because he's worried for the children. Nami in Franky's body because she's actually scared. Franky and Luffy tie the kids up with chains in order to prevent that they won't attack them. "So who's going to go where? The four of us have to get together and meet Trafalgar, or we won't get our bodies back." Said Franky to them. "Wait, you mean that guy with fur hat has done to you four?" Asks (name) to Franky in Chopper's body. "Yeah, has he also done something to you?" He replied.   
"Yeah he has stolen litterally my human heart. Anyway I have also go to him to get my heart back." Said (name). "It's still freaky, I'm still alive. " Thought (name). "Then five people have to go Trafalgar." Said Franky in Chopper's body. "But it's fine the way it is!" Said Luffy and doesn't mind that his crewmates are switched. "This is definitely not fine! Take it seriously!" Shout Nami in Franky's body to him. 

Back to the labratorybuilding, in the building is a room where Law, a woman with light green wings and the gas-form is now into more human form with white skin, dark purple hair and yellow eyes. And his name is Ceasar Clown. "Shurururu. The heart of Smoker, Vice Admiral of Navy Unit G-5. What a thoughtful present, Law. There's no doubt who won the battle. Shurururu. They'll want to report what happened, and since they lost their ship they'll come to take one of ours. Of course, i've already made arrangements." Said Cesear. while holding Smoker's hearts cube in his right hand. "What about Straw-hat-ya?" Asks Law to Ceasar. but then Law saw suddenly a small dark aura around him. "A dark aura?" Law thought with bit eyes widen! "...Something wrong?" Said Ceasar while looking suspicious at Law. "Nothing." Law responsed and his face expression changes into a normal/serious face. The dark aura disapears around Ceasar. "Anyway, he's not a problem either. His crew is being dealt with, and the children will be brought back. Well, the kids evil eventually want to come back even if they're left alone. Monet says that we should take appropriate caution when dealing with the Straw Hat pirates. That's why I chose to send the duo after them. The two who never miss their mark. The hit men of the mountain. The Yeti cool brothers." Said Ceasar and smiles evily.

Back to the encampment. "All right! Let's go now!" Said Luffy determined. Luffy, (name), Robin, Ussop and Franky in Chopper's body are going to search for the man called Master and Law. "Good Luck!" Said Choppper in Sanji's body while waving to the group. "Take care!" Said Nami in Franky's body.  
"You too!" (Name) said while waving back. "I hope I will find them." (Name) thought. Back to the labratory building again, Law, Ceasar Clown and Monet are in the same room sitting on a coach. Ceasar puts the horn back to the Snail-Phone. "Did you hear that? Three of them are dead already, Monet!" Said Ceasar to her. "Yeah? That's disappointing. The Straw Hats are a part of the Worst Generation, just as Law. The Government is keeping its eye on them as well as Blackbeard. And there was a scintillating newspaper article with the title 'They're back in force' so I thought they were stronger. What do you thi-Hm? There comes light out of your pocket." Said Monet to Law and noticed it.

"Again?!" Said Law while being a bit shocked. "Again?" Said Ceasar and then suddenly comes two different Heartless out of nowhere. The shadows and the Neoshadows. They dash forward to reach the heart cube that Ceasar holds in his hand and that Law has a (name's) heart cube in his pocket. "Stop!" Said Ceasar and the Heartless stop running to them. "Did he?!" Law, thought. "Heh, it seems you have Heartless in control now." Said Monet. "Yeah, but not fully. But thanks to eye patch man that has learned me how to control them. Shurururu. They are so useful, after the Straw Hats are done I can experiment it." Said Ceasar and commanded the Heartless to go away. The heartless vanish into the air.

"Oi, Ceasar. Who taught you to control those creatures?" Law asks and looks suspicious at him. "Well he hasn't said who he is but he wears a black coat and an eye patch." Ceasar answered. "Black Coat?!" Said Law with eyes widen. "Is that man the same man that I saw in hallway? But he hasn't showed his face." Said Law in his head. "Hm? Have you also meet that man?" Asks Ceasar to Law. "...Yeah, but he hasn't shown his face and neither has he spoken." It could be someone else." Law responded while he glances at his pocket and sees that the light has already vanished. "That's strange." Said Ceasar. Monet glances at Law's winter pocket and sees that there's no light anymore. "Anyway Law, two years ago at Sabaody and Marineford, you got involved with the Straw Hat twice. "What?" Said Ceasar and looks suspicious at Law and points a gun at him. 

"You didn't summon them here, did you?" Asks Ceasar with distrust. "I told you that I didn't know they were held captive in the lab until I ran into them at the entrance. If I knew, I would have warned you... Locking them up in a room wasn't enough. I wasn't able to drive the Navy out thanks to your carelessness. You know it's bad news for me too, if anybody finds out about this place. Ceasar thought a while ago when Trafalgar Law comes to this place and makes a deal with each other. "Well, you would've been wiser about it if you wanted to summon your friends here. You became a Warlord intentionally by kissing the Government's ass and came to this island. I don't think you would do something to mess that all up. I'm sorry." Said Ceasar and puts his gun down.

"You said...those kids will have an urge to come back here even if you don't do anything. What do you mean by that?" Asks Law to Ceasar. "Oh. That's because i'm giving them this drug candy everyday. When you eat it, it's sweet and fizzy! And gas fills up your mouth. It causes instant addiction! If they go back to their homes, they won't be able to have it." Said Ceasar while showing the dark pink candy ball to Law. "You're a sick man. You remind me of somebody." Said Law while he stands up, grabs his sword and walks away. "Aren't you gonna fight the Navy?" Asks Monet to Law. "Call me if you need me. I'll cut whoever's head for you." Said Law and walks out of the room.

To be continued.....


	8. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, I have read many fics of Law x reader and he's still difficult to write. I hope he's the same Law that everyone knows.
> 
> Also we finally meet Law!

3rd pov

Luffy, Robin, Ussop, (name) and Franky in Chopper's body are searching for 'master' and Law. But while they're searching they find a giant footprint on the ground. "What are they?" Asks Luffy. "They are footprints, aren't they?" Said Franky in Chopper's body. "Is it an animal? If it's a human, he must be a giant." Said Ussop. *kaboom!* Luffy, (name) and others hear a explosion in the distance. "Are those bomb blasts?" Said Ussop. "That's from the direction we came from." Said Robin. "Does it have something to do with these footprints?" Said Franky in Chopper's body. "It could be." Said (name).  
"I sense something. Two beasts-Looking creatures." Said Luffy and feel that his friends are in danger. "Huh?!" Ussop is shocked what he heard what Luffy said. "Let's go back! Nami and others are in danger!" Said Luffy and begin to run. "Y-Yeah!" Said Ussop and the rest are also beginning to run.

Luffy, (name) and others are running down to the encampment and see that smoke is coming out. "Hey, I was right! There's smoke!" Said Ussop. "Nami! Chopper! Are you all right?!" Luffy shouted with concern. When the group come closer to the encampment and see that two giant creatures that are holding a shotgun and stand by the encampment. "Huh? They're pretty big." Said Ussop. "Are they giants?" Asks Franky in Chopper's body. "No, they're slightly different." Robin replies.  
"They look like Yeti's." Said (name). "You guys, you didn't harm my nakama, did you?!" Said Luffy angrily and runs to the two yeti's. The yeti aims at the group and shoots at it. BOOM!!! The result turns into a big explosion with fire and smoke. Out of the smoke comes Luffy and attack the Yeti that wasn't far from him.

But the Yeti suddenly vanished out of the blue, while that happened Luffy punches only air. "Huh?! Where did he go?!" Said Luffy and falls on the ground, hard. Luffy puts his head out of the snow and hears Chopper's voice behind him. "Luffy!" Said Chopper in Sanji's body while running to him. "You alright?" Luffy asks to Chopper in Sanji's body. "I'm sorry! They took Nami with them!" Said Chopper in Sanji's body. "What?!" Luffy said while being angry and shocked. Not much later in encampment, Luffy decides to save Nami in Franky's body that's kidnapped. Franky in Chopper's body want to go with him because, Nami is in his body. Before Franky in Chopper's body leaves, he told to Chopper in Sanji's body he can't fight in Franky's body. Chopper in Sanji's said he's allowed to use one rumble ball to turn into a monster. He also warned that after the effects works out, he won't be able to fight. Explained Chopper in Sanji's body to Franky in Chopper's body. After that Franky in Chopper's body bite the rumble ball too soon and turns into a monster and runs wildy to Luffy.

What later, Nami in Franky's is saved and they're back. And Law came with them. "That man! Wait....What's his name? I forgot. Franky have said it but i can't remember it anymore. I will ask his name and to GIVE MY HEART BACK." (Name) said in her head and glares at Law. Law notices that (name) glares. He knows also why she glares and smirks at her for a couple of seconds and then smirk is gone. It makes her a bit angry but she stays calm. "So it seems that he knows what I want. But if he doesn't give my heart back then, we'll do this in the hard way. I will ask in a little while. Besides some of Strawhats are in panic." (Name) said in her head while glancing at Ussop and Chopper's that are in panic because they're going to alliance with the Heart Pirates. "You just went out to reclaim Nami! So how did you come back with such an eccentric idea?!" Ussop shouted to Luffy while holding his collar. "Listen..." Luffy begins to speak but was interrupted by panicked Ussop. "If we ally ourselves with this creep who gives me the chills, I won't be able to sleep in peace at night!" Ussop shouted at him and becomes more scared. 

"See Luffy? Everybody's against it. Let's not do it. It's too risky. We wanna travel at our own pace." Said Nami in Franky's body to Luffy. "She's right, Luffy! Besides, it's too early to even think about the Four Emperors! We can't fight them yet!" Said Chopper in Sanji's body. "Oi, treat this raccoon." Said Law while holding Chopper's body in his left hand. "Forget about some racoon now! Huh? What?! It's me!" Chopper in Sanji's body was shocked that his own body that Law holds is wounded. "Z-Zuber..." Said the poor Franky in Chopper's body and is kinda unconscious. Chopper in Sanji's body grabs his own body and bandages it. "What happened?! My body!" Cried Chopper in Sanji's body out. (Name) walks to Law and speaks to him. "You, give my heart back." (Name) said to him. Law turns around and sees (name) standing for him. "*sigh* Allright." He said while grab her heart cube out his pocket. "My heart!"  
(Name) screamed in her head happily but her face expression shows also happily. But then...."Only If you give me answers to my questions. Then I give your heart back." Said Law with serious tone...Well he's mostly serious. "What? But wait does he know about the Heartless? The keyblade?! That i'm from another world?!" (Name) thought and panicked a bit. Law notices her panic face expression and then she looks suspicious at him. "And why should I give you answers, to a guy that literally stole my heart!" (Name) said to Law. "Just give me answers. If you don't then, I won't give it back." Law said and puts her heart in his pocket.

(Name) is going to panic and sees that he puts her heart in his pocket. "Oh for goodness sake. I don't have a choice don't I." (Name) thought and becomes a bit nervous. "Okay! Okay! I will give you answers that you want to know. Now please! Give my heart back!" (Name) said while feeling defeated. When Law hears that he smirks. "Here's your heart." Law said and tosses at (name). She catches it and puts her heart cube in her body and sighs in relief. "All right, now what do you want to know?" (Name) asks to Law. "You know these black creatures, right?" He said while looking suspicious at her. (Name) gulps and sweatsdrop when she hears his question. "...Yeah, I know them, what about it?" (Name) replies. "Ceasar can control these creatures." Law said to her. "What?! He can control the Heartless?! This is bad!" (Name) said while being schocked. Law notices her panic and shock expression and she said Heartless."So she knows exactly who and what they are." Law thought. "Are they dangerous?" Law asks to (name). "Yes, they are dangerous. They are born from the darkness. So they must be destroyed. But, it's not easy to control the Heartless unless, someone learned him to control them." Said (name).

Law thinks back when Ceasar has telled that someone has learned him to control the Heartless. And that he saw a black coated figure. "I see." Said Law and now understands a bit more. "Maybe that person in black coat has teached Ceasar to control it." Said Law while thinking of this situation. "Did you say Black coat?!" (Name) asks him with panic in her tone. "You know him?" Law asks to (name). "Yes, he's bad news if he's here. I have fought him once a while ago, it was not easy to defeat him." (Name) said in serious tone. "Is that the same black coat guy that uses blue blades that I have fought, or is it someone of the organization 13? Yen Sid has telled me about Organization 13 but, I have never met them." (Name) thought.

"How strong is he then?" Law asks to (name) to make sure if he's really that dangerous or she's just weaker than him. "Physically I don't know, but he has an ability to manipulate time." Law eyes widen when he hears her answer. "What?!" Said Law and panics a bit. "So he has Devil-Fruit of time manipulation." He murmured, (name) hears and shakes her head. "He has not from a Devil-Fruit. It's from his own ability." Law can't believe what he hears. "This is bad. If the black coat man can really manipulate time and we run into him then we have a problem." Law thought while trying to stay calm and think of a plan. He knows a bit more of this unusual situation. Law has two last simple question for her and then he will understand more of this unusual situation. "You use strange weapon and different abilities, what are you actually?" Law asks to (name). "I'm a Keyblade-Wielder. The abilities I have is like a mage. And oh! I forgot I'm (name)." She said to Law.  
"Keyblade-Wielder? I have never heard of it." Said Law and was pretty curious about it but that's for later. "Yeah.... and what's your name?" (Name) asks to him and wants to know his name, also for changing into a different topic. "....Trafalgar Law." Law answers and is still a bit thinking of this unusual situation but now he has to focus on to destroy SMILE.

To be continued......


	9. Chapter IX

3rd pov

"Luffy. I'm going along with your decision but alliances between pirates are often marked by betrayal. Maybe it's dangerous for you since you are so trusting." Robin warns him. "Huh? Are you going to betray me?" Luffy asks Law. "No." He responsed and Luffy trusts him without a doubt. "Oi, have at least a little doubt!" Ussop shouts to Luffy. "Anyhow, a pirate alliance sounds like fun, doesn't it? I think Torao is a good man but...Even if he isn't, don't worry! Because I have you guys who spent the last two years training! Hahahahahaha!" After Luffy said it, he laughed and is proud to his Nakama's. "Whaaat?!" Luffy's crewmates shout with shocking faces, and then a couple seconds later they become flattered what Luffy has said.

"A-Alright, Luffy! You can count on us! If Zoro and the others wimp out, I'll convince them!" Ussop said with proud. "I'm counting on you guys! Hahahaha!" Luffy said and always trusts his friends. But Law....Law sweatdrops and worries he might regret the alliance with the chaotic Strawhats. (Name) looks at Law face and sees his expression of regret. "Good luck with the alliance Trafalgar." Said (Name) while she snickers at him of his funny face expression.

"Do you want me to take your heart again?" Law said and glares at her. (Name) immediately stops snickering and becomes a bit nervous. She doesn't want to lose her heart again. "....No, please don't." She replies. Law sighs and suddenly realized something. "Are you by the Strawhats?" He asks her. "Nope, I'm not by the Strawhats." (Name) said to Law and he raises his eyebrow. "So, you came here alone?" He asks to make sure she's not a threat if she has people like marines, pirate hunters by her. "Yes. It's just me." (Name) responsed. "I see...Now then." Said Law and turns around to a couple strawhats that has soul switched. "Room." Law said while creating a small circle around his hand and surrounds Franky in Chopper, Nami in Franky and Chopper in Sanji switch their souls back. 

Franky and Chopper are back to normal but sadly Nami is now in Sanji's body because her body isn't here. "Why do I have to be in someone else's body again?" Said Nami in Sanji's body and is sad that she's not in her own body.  
Ussop, Luffy and Chopper find it funny and laugh at her. "It wouldn't be funny if it happened to you!" Said Nami in Sanji's body angrily. "It can't be helped. Chopper and Franky could go back to themselves because their bodies were here but since Sanji went out looking for the samurai in Nami's body, you have no choice but take Sanji's body." Explains Ussop to Nami in Sanji's body.  
"Can't you do something about it?!" Asks Nami in Sanji's body to Law and wants her body quickly as possible. "I can't do anything without your body here." Law responsed and walks to Luffy for talking about the sleeping giant kids that are drugged while Nami in Sanji's has sadly have to wait for Sanji in Nami's body to come back.

"These are the children?" Asks Law to Luffy. "Yeah, I wanna help them." Luffy responsed. "They're such a pain- just forget about them. I heard they're drugged." Law said in a cold tone. "We know! Because I tested them! I just wanna take them home but it'll take a while for them to recover and most importantly, they're so big." Said Chopper while laying in bandage. "Boy i can't believe somebody's doing such a horrendous experiment." Said Ussop. "Turning people into giants is a project that has been underway for hundreds of years by the World Government." Said Law. "The Government? For what purpose?" Robin asks him. "Military might, probably. If they can produce an infinite amount of giant soldiers, they'll become invincible. Ceasar wants to achieve the goal first, and outsmart the Government and Vegapunk but i don't think it's that easy." After Law said it was silence for a couple of seconds.

"Do you really wanna help them? You don't even know who they are." Said Law in a cold tone. "Yes, I do. Although i don't know them well, they asked me and (name) to save them. It seems like the Master tricked them and brought them here but they already know there is something wrong with these place. Until we know that they are safe, we won't leave this Island!" Nami said while walking to the sleeping giant kids and looks then at (name). (Name) hms and nods, the meaning that she agrees what Nami said. "Are you two willing to stay here alone?" Said Law. "I'm not gonna leave my nakama behind. If that's what Nami and Chopper want, I want it, too. You got to help us if you wanna team up with us! And Sanji wants to stick the samurai's body together." Said Luffy to Law.

Law can't believe what he has heard and sweatdrops. "I thought so. You have no idea. You think an alliance is...a cooperative relationship just for common goal, don't you?" Said Ussop to Law. "Of course I do." Said Law. "Listen. Luffy's idea of an alliance is a little different from yours." Said Ussop while pointing to Law. "It's like being friends, isn't it?" Said Luffy happily. "If you're thinking of taking control, it won't be that easy either. "That's what they say." Said Luffy while picking his nose. "Once he feels sure about something, he won't back down. It's a pain in the ass!" His selfishness is a formidable as the Four Emperors. "That must be hard." Said Luffy while he's done picking his nose and throw a snot at Choppers cheek. Chopper was shocked when he saw that but sadly can't wipe if off because he's wounded, bandaged and laying on the ground.

"But what your friends want has nothing to do with us at all..." Said Law while being dumbfounded. "Oi! Don't throw your booger at me, idiot!" Chopper shouted at Luffy. "Oh, sorry!" Said Luffy but don't take it seriously. "I can't move right now!" Chopper shouted at him again. "Sorry, Sorry!" Said Luffy and is laughing. "Okay I understand. There's not much time. You guys have to take care of the samurai. I'll look into the drug that the kids were taking. Who is your ship's doctor? He's got to come with me and help me research it behind Ceasar's back." Said Law to Ussop and Luffy while focusing on his plan that he has.  
Ussop and Luffy grinning at him and Ussop have an idea for...something.

A little bit later Ussop ties Chopper up with a rope on Law's fur hat because Chopper is wounded and can't move. "Okay, this is good." Said Ussop and is done with Chopper tying up. "I'm sorry but I can't walk right now so, thanks!" Said Chopper to Law. Law can't believe what is happening. Choper is on his hat and the Strawhats are laughing at Law. "Bwahahahaha!! D-Don't drop him, Torao!" Luffy said and is still laughing. "Sorry! I shouldn't laugh! but..." Said Nami in Sanji's body and tries to hold her laughter. "Super cute!" Said Franky and Robin chuckles. "Hahahaha! Oh my God! So adorable!" Said (name) while laughing at him. "Good luck, Chopper!" Said Ussop to the Reindeer. "Count on me!" Said Chopper determined. The Poor Law is still shocked what was happening. 

What later Chopper is now laying on the ground while Law is tying his red rope on Chopper's bag. "Are you mad?" Chopper asks Law and is a bit worried that maybe he's angry about it.  
Law says nothing and when he's done he grabs his Kikoku while standing up and on the Kikoku hangs Chopper. "As you can tell from the assassin's earlier, Ceasar-ya wants to get rid of you guys and White-Chase-ya's G-5 and take back those children. Until he gets what he wants, he won't stop attacking. He is a former Government scientist, who became a criminal four years ago. If the fact somebody is here on this restricted island leaks out, he will lose this perfect hiding place. That's why he'll try to kill you all at any cost. A 300 million berry bounty. A logia-type Gas-Gas Fruit eater who owns weapons of mass destruction. That's who Ceasar Clown is." Said Law to them. "300 million?" Said Nami in Sanji's body and can't believe what she has heard.

"Those of you who can't use Haki, stay away from him. He's not just a scientist." Said Law to them. "Haki?" (Name) said to herself and wonders what it is? "Those who can use Haki among us are me, Zoro and Sanji. And you." Said Luffy to Law. "I think that's enough. But we have another problem." Said Law and glances at (name). "Another problem?!" Ussop panicked. "Ceasar-ya can also control creatures that are called the Heartlals now." Said Law. "Do you mean those dark creepy creatures?!" Nami said and shivers from it now she thinks about them. "Yeah. (Name)-ya, you have said the Heartless dangerous but how dangerous are they actually?" Law asks to the keybearer. (Name) sighs and have realized she has no choice.  
"The heartless are dangerous because they can steal hearts of people and if they have stole it, the heart will also turn into a Heartless." Said (name) to them and everyone was shocked to hear from her. "

"What?! Turning into Heartless?!" Luffy shouted. "This is bad! This is bad! I don't wanna change into Heartless!!!" Ussop panicked. "If that happens, can they turn back to normal?" Franky asks to (name). "They can turn back to normal but only Keyblade-Wielders like me can do it." (Name) replied. "Does that mean, only you can defeat the Heartless?" Said Nami in Sanji's body to her. "No. Others can defeat them but, if you defeat them they'll just appear somewhere in different places." Answered (name). "But what happens with the body if the Heartless steal their heart?" Robin asks her and find it interesting. "The body is going to vanish but their soul is turning into a dusk called Nobody but I will explain that later. I think it's enough explanation for the Heartless, right?" (Name) said and looks at Law.

Law nods. "I'm gonna go back to the lab now." Said Law to them. "So what we're gonna do is kidnap the Master, right?" Said Luffy to him. "Yes, that's it." Said Law. "But why should we kidnap him?" Asks Franky to Law. "Money? I thought the Master guy is their boss." Said Ussop. "Who else can pay us ransom?" Asks Nami in Sanji's body to Law. We're not gonna do it for the money. Just to raise havoc." Law replied. "Havoc?" Said Robin. "What do you mean?" Franky asks Law. "There's no point to tell you what lies ahead before we even kidnap him successfully. Focus on capturing Caesar Clown for now. It's not gonna be easy." Said Law and want them to focus on the plan. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh." Chopper noted and memorized it what Law had said. "I'll tell you all the details of my plan after that. However, when we kidnap Ceasar successfuly, things will start moving whether you like it or not. There will be no turning back. This is the last chance for you to reconsider." Said Law to Luffy. "That's okay. We're with you." Said Luffy. "Then, I will go along with what you guys want to do. You need to convince the rest of your crew." Said Law. "Yeah, I got it." Said Luffy. "Haki? I have never heard of it but it sounds powerful or something. Maybe I should Trafalgar he looks smart- and he leaves." (Name) said to herself and sighs. "Then I'll ask him later." Said (name) to herself and prepares to kidnap Ceasar and fight the Organization 13 member if she will ever meet him.

To be continued.....


End file.
